


The Star Fortress

by oljakusun



Series: Рукотворные мгновения любви [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oljakusun/pseuds/oljakusun
Summary: Терон Шан после пяти долгих лет находит контрабандиста в Звёздной Крепости.
Relationships: Theron Shan/Male Smuggler
Series: Рукотворные мгновения любви [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843162
Kudos: 2





	The Star Fortress

Звёздную крепость, зависшую над Нар Шаддаа, брали яростным штурмом. Два отряда: один под командованием Терона Шана, второй под началом Героини Тайтона — вихрем пронеслись по коридорам и этажам, сметая на своём пути скайтруперов и закуульских рыцарей.

У запертого склада с карбонитовыми «статуями» они оказались почти одновременно: джедайка успела чуть раньше, но деликатно пропустила Терона вперёд. Когда он после недолгой возни с электронным замком перешагнул порог, под потолком ослепительно вспыхнула лампа. Терон пошарил рукой по стене сбоку и дернул рубильник — загромождённый ящиками и рамками зал вновь погрузился в мягкий полумрак.

Бродить по складу пришлось недолго: карбонитовая камера с тем, кого Терон искал, оказалась недалеко. Контроль жизнеобеспечения работал, а батареи, поддерживающие стабильное функционирование, были заряжены почти полностью. Терон провёл пальцами по странной на ощупь, словно пористой поверхности сплава и принялся за дело: осторожно снял блокировку с управления разморозкой, набрал код доступа и шагнул назад.

Едва красное свечение сошло на нет, Войдхаунд — пленник карбонитовой темницы — мешком повалился вперёд. Терон рухнул перед ним на колени — так, что суставы оглушительно щёлкнули, и правую ногу пронзила острая боль. Подхватил падающего носом в пол Войда и осторожно придержал за плечи. Остатки карбонита таяли на белом плаще. Контрабандиста трясло. Терон успокаивающе гладил его по голове, но понял, что так это не работает, и решился применить крайнее средство: тонкая игла шприца с седативным впилась в кожу на шее, под мягкую кромку складки.

Терон осторожно поднял бесчувственное тело Войда на руки, поддержал ладонью голову, чтобы не болталась, и крепко прижал к себе. Развернулся и направился к выходу. Героиня Тайтона всё ещё стояла у двери. Их с Тероном взгляды пересеклись всего лишь на мгновение, но он уловил, что джедайка смотрит с какой-то долей... ревности? Но Терон только благодарно кивнул ей и прошёл мимо.

***

Войд пришёл в себя уже на борту шаттла, растерянно пошарил мутным взглядом вокруг и с видимым облегчением обнаружил, что Терон сидит в противоположном углу каюты. Он заметил, что контрабандист очнулся, отложил в сторону датапад, в несколько шагов пересёк разделяющее их пространство и присел рядом с кушеткой.

— Ярко? — кивнул он на тусклую лампу над изголовьем. Войд только зажмурился в ответ. Терон поборол в себе желание прикрыть его слезящиеся оранжевые глаза ладонью и просто выкрутил колёсико, чтобы приглушить свет.

Потом он взял с навесной полки аптечку, достал из неё стимулирующую витаминную таблетку и бросил в стакан с водой, стоящий на прикроватной тумбе, — пузырьки весело зашипели на поверхности. Терон размешал их и сунул стакан приподнявшемуся на локте Войду:

— Держи, это поможет восстановить силы, — и пробормотал, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как тот пьёт, дёргая кадыком: — Свожу тебя поесть в кантину на Одессене, когда прилетим.

— На Одессене? — переспросил Войд, судорожно сморгнув, и поставил стакан обратно.

Из уголка рта до лицевого отростка у контрабандиста повисла тонкая нитка слюны — Терон потянулся и стёр её большим пальцем, но не убрал руки и погладил Войда по щеке.

— Там теперь наша база. Альянса, я имею в виду. Лана обо всём позаботилась.

— А ты?

— А я пришёл за тобой. Искал тебя пять лет.

— Твою мать... Это что такое?

Терон даже не успел шарахнуться в сторону, когда Войд дёрнул его за прядь волос над ухом и протянул открытую ладонь. Шан не сразу понял, в чём дело и лишь потом увидел несколько серебристых нитей на красном.

— Так долго ждал, что поседел, — неуклюже попытался отшутиться Терон, но заметил, что Войд смотрит на него как-то неожиданно серьёзно.

Его отвлёк настойчивый писк голокоммуникатора. Терон вытащил его из кармана, но не стал отклонять звонок: Героиня Тайтона не любила, когда её не хотели слушать. Ему нужно было вернуться на мостик.

Закончив короткий разговор, Терон почти силой вернул Войда на кушетку, натянул одеяло до подбородка и выключил лампу совсем. В темноте слышалось возмущённое сопение.

— Спи. У нас впереди ещё несколько прыжков. Обещаю, я никуда не денусь.

Когда дверь каюты за спиной Терона с тихим шипением закрылась, он сжал пальцы в кулаки и едва слышно добавил:

— Никогда.


End file.
